How Doth The Little Gryffindor?
by Noir Lime Canuto
Summary: A Pottery-twist on the classic Through The Looking Glass, for -The Danger Pony-'s Alice in Wonderland challenge.
1. Running Late

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. This is purely a work of Fanfiction that yields no profit on the part of the author._

_This is for -The Danger Pony-'s Alice In Wonderland Challenge._

**How Doth The Little Gryffindor?**

"Hermione, are you sure you should drink that?" Ron was half laughing, but also seemed genuinely concerned.

She probably shouldn't drink it, no, but then, she looked over at poor Neville, who was blushing furiously. Then she looked down at the potion, which actually appeared half decent, only a little off from her own. She looked back up again at Neville, then to Ron.

"Yes, we have to. I'm sure it will be fine, besides class is almost over, if we stall any more we'll all be late," she gave Neville a reassuring smile, but she saw soon after that it had been lost on him, as he was covering his eyes. Really, it couldn't be _that_ far off. Maybe Neville would be a little more confident after his potion worked.

She pressed the vile up to her lips and let the cool liquid wash down her throat. The room faded for a moment. She heard voices, but she couldn't quite register what was being said.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, c'mon, we'll be late."

"I don't think.."

And then the voices faded entirely, and she was falling, falling...

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated, they make my days. This isn't a very exciting bit, I know, but I think you can guess what happens next ;P_

_Anywaaay, have a good one :)_


	2. Drink Me Drown Me

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. This is purely a work of Fanfiction that yields no profit on the part of the author._

_This is for -The Danger Pony-'s Alice In Wonderland Challenge._

**How Doth The Little Gryffindor?**

Where was she falling, where was she falling? Falling down, falling down, then landing.

She expected to be injured, but was happily surprised to find that she wasn't. She realized her eyes had been closed, and so she opened them, blinking a few times so that she could see more clearly. Looking around, she noticed almost immediately that the walls were adorned with doors of all sizes. But hadn't she fallen in? She looked up, but found no doors on the ceiling.

Hermione glanced anxiously around the room again, this time noticing a little glass table with an even littler golden something on it. She stood, and made to walk towards it, but hesitated, wondering what the safest course of action would be. Clearly, she was supposed to go to the table, because it was the only thing in the room that really stood out. But should she do what she was supposed to do? Was it logical to act unpredictably? It couldn't hurt, probably.

She walked over to the closest door, and gingerly put her hand on the knob. When she found that it wasn't paining her to do so, she held it more firmly, and tried to turn, but soon discovered the door to be locked. Frowning at the door, she tried the next, and then the next. They were all locked, probably, but there was an easy answer to that.

She reached into her robes, planning on drawing her wand, but came up empty handed. Her wand was gone. That was definitely not a good sign.

For the sake of being thorough, Hermione went on to try out all the other doors, and in doing so discovered the smallest door of all, that'd been hidden behind a minuscule velvet curtain. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to fit through it, she tried the handle anyway, and found that it, too, was locked.

Breathing a sigh of frustration, Hermione glared around the room, as if you question the doors, and her attention fell again upon the table. She really shouldn't go over to it, but what else was there to do?

Standing in front of the table, she could clearly see that the golden object on it was a key. One key, dozens of locked doors... Hermione giggled, unable to stop herself. It was just too ironic. She thought back to her first year, when there had been one door, and dozens of keys. Perhaps she was lucky now, as nothing was flying. But then, there had to be another catch instead.

She could try the key on all the doors, but that would be what they wanted her to do... Though, thinking this, she felt a little bit insane, as she couldn't identify who 'they' were.

But no, no, she would do something unexpected. She would ram the table again one of the doors, yes, that would work. Except, the table was glass... But it was such thick glass, surely it was worth a try.

Lifting up the table, she was surprised to find how light it was. Once she'd chosen a suitably sized door, she hurled the table at it as hard as she could, and only realized that a foolish idea that had been after the table shattered.

Frowning, she stepped around the debris and made her way back to the key, which now sat on the floor. She gave it a look that said, '_You_ again,' and was half surprised that it didn't give her a look in return, what with all the madness she'd encountered so far.

Giving in, she begrudgingly tried the key on the smallest door, and it opened. Peering through, she saw a grand library, with rows and rows and rows of books, and a comfortable set of armchairs. Naturally, she couldn't fit through, and she laughed bitterly.

Hermione stood, about to try the key on another door, when she noticed a glass bottle that hadn't been there before, labeled, 'DRINK ME.' Seeing as her last experience drinking something suspicious had lead her wherever she was, she decided against following the directions, and ignored the bottle.

After trying a few more doors, all of which ended up being locked, she heard a little 'crunch' under her foot as she took a step. Lifting her foot up cautiously, she saw that she'd crushed the bottle.

"Oh,_ honestly,_" she muttered, walking away from the second pile of glass, over towards another door. After trying out a few more still-locked doors, she realizes that she was standing in something wet. Looking down, she saw that the whole floor was wet with the contents of the bottle. But no, she thought, there hadn't been that much in the bottle. Perhaps it had a duplication charm on it? That nasty one where the copies burned you, maybe? But her shoes weren't singed. They were completely submerged now, though, and Hermione realized that the water was rising.

She looked up at the ceiling again, hoping that maybe it had changed for the better, her hope leaving her when she realized that the water had worked it's way up past her waist. In no time, she was swimming around. Looking back to where the small door was, she saw that it was no longer there, and instead the room seemed to stretch out into a hallway. Rolling her eyes, Hermione began swimming down it.

Swimming farther down was Neville Longbottom. "Neville!?" she called out to him, but he didn't turn around. He was shaking his head, and then he swam out of sight. Swimming as fast as she could, Hermione stopped at the spot where Neville had been. He'd left a glass orb and a blue gum wrapper floating in his wake.

"Neville?" she called out again to no avail. Hermione reached out for the glass ball hesitantly, and nearly dropped it just after she'd picked it up, as purple gas formed inside of it and startled her. If red gas meant she'd forgotten something, what did purple gas mean?

Turning around, she saw a large rat swimming towards her.

"Oh, purple again, is it? I think that means you're lost."

**~x~**

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are fantastic, too, so thanks to those who review. Hmm, I'm not sure what to make of this chapter. Not sure if I like it, or what, sort of an odd beginning, I hope Hermione wasn't too terribly OOC. Anyway, have a good one! :D_


End file.
